


A Basket Full of Spaghetti

by Sisselin



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bike Riding, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is braver then he thinks, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, don’t try this at home kids, gay little Eddie Kaspbrak, gay little Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisselin/pseuds/Sisselin
Summary: Richie wants to drive Eddie in his bike basket like Mike did. Eddie thinks he is crazy but also he can’t say no to Richie
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Basket Full of Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and also my first piece of creative writing since Highschool so please be gentle with me >///< this idea has lived rent free in my mind since I saw the deleted bike scene from the first movie and I couldn’t help but try to write it!

“Oh Eddie my love.. I know mrs K would love to have the town crier follow you around yelling about how delicate and fragile you are, but that doesn’t mean it’s actually true...”  
Richie leaned over the bike handle his lopsided grin growing wider but his eyes were somehow soft and piercing into eddies soul both at the same time. He could feel his cheeks heating up at the thought of Richie being able to read his innermost feelings and thoughts with those deep ocean eyes.  
“Whu.. what?” He finally managed to squeak out after a way too long pause of trying to will his blush away. He hadn’t really been able to put together what Richie had said and it wasn’t as if he could help it if Richie kept looking so darn beautiful while gazing into his eyes all sincere like this, jeez..  
Richies grin settled into a softer kind of smile better matching the sincerity of his gaze and Eddies heart felt like it was trying to flee his body through his mouth.  
“She is wrong, you aren’t delicate or fragile at all. You are so much stronger and braver then you think.” At those words Richies cheeks started flushing pink too and he laughed a little awkwardly scratching the back of his head all of a sudden finding the ground very interesting.  
And Eddie didn’t know what to do with himself in that moment. He felt his eyes starting to sting and fought hard not to let any tears slip out, how the heck did Richie sometimes know exactly what to say? How did he seem to know Eddies thoughts and fears and how to cope with them before he himself did? Was Richie watching him as closely as Eddie was watching him? A million thoughts and questions was swirling through his mind all at the same time trying to steal the spotlight from each other and Eddie wondered idly if this is what Richies head is like all the time. If that’s the case no wonder random thoughts slip out sometimes without a filter.. suddenly embarrassed at his thoughts and the fondness for Richie he didn’t quite know what to do with yet he clenched his fists at his sides to steel himself.  
“I know that asshole!” He hoped that his warm undoubtedly pink face would go unnoticed with the oh so common banter between the two. Richies head snapped up at the insult, grin back in place and curls standing out in all directions from the motion.  
“Well then Eds..” he says with a teasing playful tone as he makes a dramatic sweeping motion with his arm towards the bike basket. Right.. the stupid bike basket! That’s why this conversation started in the first place. “If you are in fact not delicate I don’t see why you wouldn’t let me drive you in my basket” Richie continued confidently as if the idea was anything other then crazy and stupid!  
“The better question is why would I let you!? Like why the hell would I get in your stupid bike basket!?” Eddie paced back and forth in front of Richie chopping his hand viciously through the air.  
“Because it’s fun! Come on Eds.. live a little! Pleeease you let Mike drive you.” Eddie huffed as he turned around to glare at Richie who was now sporting a very enhanced by the glasses set of puppy dog eyes lower lip quivering and down turned.”  
“First of all my arm was broken that time! And secondly the puppy eyes are unfair what the hell dude!” As much as Eddie wanted to stand firm and seem angry his lips betrayed him when they started straining upwards to smile like the traitors they are! Richie probably sensing his defenses weakening went in for the kill.  
“Your mom wouldn’t approve but that’s just a bigger reason to do it! She has stopped you from doing so much fun stuff, don’t you want to break free and have some fun, do something a little crazy?” He waggled his eyebrows obnoxiously at the end which kind of made no sense but the words still felt inviting and important. Because yes he wanted to have fun! Why couldn’t he just have a good time like the rest of his friends without worrying about a million things going wrong?! He let out a heavy sigh as he realized that Richie had just convinced him of doing something stupid yet again.. he really needed to work on saying no to Richie.. but he kind of didn’t want to!

Turns out the scariest part of riding in your bestfriends bike basket isn’t the riding in the basket part, it’s the getting in the basket that is terrifying. It didn’t help when the first try ended with Richie in a pile in the grass wheezing with laughter after Eddie bravely had swung his leg up over the basket just to get stuck like that hopping like a silly flamingo on one leg as he struggled to jiggle his leg loose.  
The second time Eddie almost stormed off as richie turned the bike slightly to try making it easier to get up, just for Eddie to see the stupid little sign on the front of the basket “SpaghEddie Delivery” with a doodle of his own frowny face on a plate of spaghetti! What the hell Richie!! Many tries and falls later and they decided to use a nearby picnic table as a starting point and Eddie was finally in the stupid Richie basket. With a triumphant Hah he turned to Richie grinning as if saying told you I could do it, his earlier reluctance forgotten.  
Richie just gave him one of his heart melting lopsided smiles and bonked their foreheads together “Never doubted you could do it Eds” The touch was brief but it still made his skin tingle and he had to look away as again blood was rushing to his face in a very obvious way. “Well are we going or not slowpoke?” Eddie grumbled and Richie huffed out a small chuckle “always so impatient” then he kicked off and they wobbled away over the grass. He gripped the edges of the basket tight and squeezed his eyes shut so hard he saw stars as they almost tumbled over for the 4th time. “You better not tip over! We could literally die you know?! If we do I will kick your ghost ass!” He tried to scream but it came out as a very unmanly shriek. Richie just laughed loudly with his head tilted back looking free and bursting with joy as the sun streamed through his curls, Eddie wanted to kiss him, wanted him to never look like this with anyone else, wanted him to never look at anyone else but him! Just as his brain made a screeching wait whaaaa? halt the bike wheel left the grass and hit the asphalt hard with a bump that made Eddie feel like he was flying a bit over the bottom of the basket just to come crashing down on his ass a second later. “OUCH! You asshole that hurt!” He shouted indignantly. “You mean Ouch your asshole” Richie burst out with a laugh and then tacked on a sorry with a smile afterwards. “Not funny” he grunted but still couldn’t help but smile a little.

They were picking up speed now that they had smooth ground under them and it was just as terrifying as it was exhilarating! Richie whooped and howled with an infectious laughter and glee which made Eddies insides feel like soda pop that burst out of him as laughter. Their loud screams made a few adults they passed by shake their heads with disapproval and a particularly grumpy looking old man even lifted his cane in the air to shake it towards them like in one of those Sunday morning cartoons. They just laughed harder and as they went down a slope with what felt like the speed of lightning ( they could totally beat Bills silver ) Eddie stretched out his arms and let his head fall back feeling fearless and free with his hair whipping his face painfully but that didn’t matter, he was alive, he was brave! Feeling invincible he stretched his hand back and squeezed Richies hand on the handlebars. The bike wobbled a little and Eddie turned as Richie gasped his eyes huge like saucers, ears tinged red. Eddie couldn’t help but giggle at his confused eyes darting from his face to their hands to the road and then back again. “Cute Cute Cute” the words came out softly with a fond smile as he pinched Richies now very red and warm cheek. Richie if possible got even redder and just spluttered until he finally got out a weak “Not fair Eds” and shyly squeezed his hand back.  
Eddie sighed happily and wished summer would never end and that Richie would be by his side forever

**Author's Note:**

> I did it I wrote and published something oh my!


End file.
